Marqué
by barjy02
Summary: Destiel... Ca fait des mois que Castiel a disparu. Des mois que Sam, à l'insu de son frère, le recherche. Dean, rongé par l'absence mais qui refuse d'en parler, refuse même d'évoquer jusqu'à son nom. ...Mais Sam finit par le retrouver...Marqué...


**Depuis 1996, le 16 novembre est déclaré par l'UNESCO :"** _ **Journée de la Tolérance**_ **"**

 **Pensez y demain au réveil et faites de cette journée le leitmotiv de toute votre vie...**

 **Je garde espoir envers et contre tout. L'amour vaincra la haine...**

 **.**

 **Love you all.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **J'espère que cet OS vous apportera un peu de réconfort.**

 **.**

 **Autant Dean et Sam resteront ici dans la lignée de la série autant Castiel tout en restant lui ( parce que je ne peux pas l'écrire autrement) sera plus complexe, sorte de mélange entre le Castiel 2014 et un Castiel humain désabusé, le tout soupoudré d'un Castiel badass.**

 **Je ne me lasse pas d'écrire sur cet ange, lui et sa personnalité kaléidoscope me fascine. Il reste et restera le caractère de fiction qui m'aura le plus touché, le plus "bouffé" toutes séries confondues.**

 **C'est un personnage profondément seul, incapable de trouver sa place, perdu entre le divin et l'humain et surtout dans cet amour qui ne lui sera jamais rendu et qui le dépasse.**

 **Il reste encore heureusement les fics pour changer la donne.**

 **.**

 **J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisirà lire cette fic que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.**

 **.**

 **Merci à ma béta, Marianne.**

 **Merci à vous d'être encore et toujours là après toutes ses années.**

.

 **Cette fic est classée : "M" à raison... Vous voilà prévenus.**

 **.**

.

 **Marqué**

.

Ca fait des mois que Castiel a disparu. Des mois que Sam, à l'insu de son frère, le recherche.

Dean, rongé par l'absence mais qui refuse d'en parler, refuse même d'évoquer jusqu'à son nom.

Castiel, coupé du paradis, a vu ses pouvoirs s'éteindre un à un. Il a sombré dans un lent crépuscule quand son : " Je t'aime" a reçu comme écho, le rire ironique et blessant d'un Dean qui n'a eu de cesse depuis de le rabrouer pour ne pas avoir à se dévoiler.

Las, l'ange déchu a fini par les quitter en laissant tout derrière lui : la lame et son téléphone sur la table, le costume sur le lit et le trench-coat sur une chaise.

Dean n'a plus que cela pour se souvenir de lui et c'est un comme un cancer qui le ronge lentement et le tue tout aussi sûrement.

Il boit plus que de raison. Il prend des risques...beaucoup trop. Mais Sam est encore là, alors il ne franchit pas les limites...pas encore.

Tout cela parce qu'il n'a pas eu le courage de lui répondre : " Moi aussi".

.

wwwwwww

.

Neuf mois plus tard, Sam finit par retrouver sa trace. Il laisse un mot à son frère qui s'est endormi ivre mort la veille après avoir chassé la gueuse.

Le choc est rude.

Il est là, couché, vautré dans les bras d'un homme à la peau tatouée de mille dragons, dans cette chambre sordide qui pue l'alcool et la crasse. Il y flotte une odeur que Sam se refuse à définir. Parce que c'est l'ange et que ça ne se peut pas...

" Castiel" d'une voix blanche debout devant cette porte qu'il a ouverte sans en demander la permission.

.

Le tatoué se réveille et vocifère dans un demi-sommeil mais Sam ne l'écoute pas, il avance droit vers eux, se penche et force Castiel à se relever de ce matelas posé à même le sol.

Ce dernier titube tandis que Sam le tire derrière lui. Son compagnon d'infortune rampe derrière eux.

" Laisse-le tranquille, salaud" la voix pâteuse.

Sam sent ses tripes se tordre tout en resserrant son étreinte.

" Je vais te sortir de là" en le prenant par les épaules pour l'aider à tenir debout.

" Sam ? " fait une voix qui se casse et éclate.

" Je suis là" doucement pour ne pas qu'il se braque.

" Laisse-moi" en tentant de s'éloigner.

" Pas question" puis il hésite, un court moment " T'es sto...stoned ?" en plongeant dans son regard voilé aux iris dilatés.

" Oui " en souriant sans joie, réussissant à s'écarter. "...ou peut-être... Je n'sais plus".

" Merde Castiel, mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? " en posant sa main sur son bras.

" Je suis tombé de trop haut " réplique-t-il en le repoussant d'un geste sec.

.

Sam observe cet ange déchu aux cheveux en bataille. Un labret lui perce la lèvre inférieure et ses yeux sont marqués de khôl noir. Il est vêtu d'une chemise bleue à carreaux aux manches retroussées qui a dû connaître des jours meilleurs et qui dévoile ses avant-bras tatoués...Des ailes qui brûlent ou des flammes, Sam n'arrive pas à le déterminer et il est trop abasourdi pour s'y attarder.

Il relève les yeux dans ceux trop bleus de l'ange qui le défie du regard.

Sa chemise est ouverte et sur son torse : " _I was an angel of the lord_ " en forme de collier plastron qui marque sa déchéance au fer rouge. Sam finit par baisser la tête et là,

aperçoit son tatouage en énochian, celui qui le cache de ses frères qui l'ont abandonné après l'avoir chassé. Il se fait la réflexion que Dean et lui ne valaient guère mieux qu'eux.

Ils lui avaient tous tourné le dos. Il a la nausée devant ce monstrueux gâchis. Il pose son regard sur les pieds nus et ce pantalon jean délavé et troué raclant le sol. Il est si loin l'ange qui avait ramené son frère des enfers. En cet instant, il a juste l'impression d'être tombé droit dans ceux de Castiel. Ces tréfonds où son frère et lui l'avaient poussé au fil des années et de ses sacrifices.

" Rentre Sam" fait la voix douce et rauque de l'ange. " Va le retrouver, il a besoin de toi" en lui tournant le dos pour aider son compagnon à se recoucher. "Chut Ritchie...Ca va aller, je suis là" en le traînant jusqu'au matelas.

" Je le perds " murmure Sam.

Il l'entend étouffer un rire.

" Tu sais qu'il dort avec ton trench-coat pendu à la porte de sa chambre" continue le cadet.

" Moi c'est avec lui que je dors" siffle Castiel en lui faisant face tout en pointant Ritchie.

" L'ange au trench-coat n'existe plus, ton frère dort avec un cadavre" d'une voix blanche mais les yeux qui brillent.

" Tu l'aimes toujours n'est-ce pas?" ose Sam après quelques secondes d'un étrange silence.

" Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer... Mais l'ange est mort " en lui montrant ses bras rongés par les flammes et les visages qui hurlent.

" Comment ?" en jetant un regard dépité sur l'homme affalé sur le lit.

" Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire " en recouvrant son amant d'un drap souillé.

" Ca fait des mois que je te cherche...DES MOIS... J'ai le droit d'avoir des réponses" s'énerve Sam devant le pitoyable spectacle que lui offre cette scène tout droit sortie d'un roman de Dante.

Castiel soupire en se redressant.

" J'ai survécu tout simplement...Je me suis trouvé du travail et une chambre meublée... Puis un jour, en rentrant, je me suis fait agresser. Ritchie est venu à mon secours...Il m'a soigné, il m'a proposé de rester chez lui pour la nuit... Je n'avais plus de pouvoir, plus de cause à défendre... J'étais seul, je n'étais plus rien... Je ne savais plus comment gérer ce vide alors..." il rit, désabusé. " Il m'y a aidé".

" En te droguant" crache Sam, plus déçu qu'en colère.

" Ce n'est pas pire que le sang de démon ou que l'alcool" réplique aussi sec Castiel.

Sam se renfrogne mais refuse de céder à ses attaques.

" Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé? ".

" Je te l'ai déjà dit" répond-il d'une voix lasse en sortant un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche arrière.

Sam furieux le balance d'un revers de la main.

" Ca suffit " claque-t-il en l'attrapant par le poignet.

" Me touche pas" rage Castiel. " Je suis libre, je fais ce que je veux. J'ai assez obéi et sacrifié pour en avoir le droit".

" Je refuse de te regarder sombrer".

" C'est un peu tard pour t'en inquiéter, tu ne penses pas?" lance Castiel, sarcastique, les yeux dans le vague.

" Il n'est jamais trop tard" d'une voix blanche.

Castiel ne le voit pas venir mais il sent l'obscurité vaincre sa lumière.

.

wwwwwwww

.

Quand il se réveille, il est à l'avant de l'Impala. Il se redresse, paniqué, une de ses mains attachée par des menottes à la poignée intérieure.

" N'essaye même pas" note Sam calmement alors qu'il le voit tenter d'ouvrir la portière.

" Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à te suivre...Relâche-moi...Je veux retourner chez moi " fulmine-t-il.

" C'est ce qu'on fait" répond Sam tout en fixant la route.

" Je t'en prie" le supplie Castiel, fatigué, en secouant son poignet prisonnier une dernière fois.

" Tu es dans le cirage depuis plus de trois heures. Vu ton état, je peux en déduire que tu ne prends pas de drogues dures, je me trompe ? " avec une tendresse qui désarme le déchu.

" Je reste un ange du seigneur et même si il n'en reste plus que le souvenir, il m'en reste encore un minimum de fierté" balance-t-il sans joie en frappant son front contre la vitre. " J'aurais voulu que tout s'efface en même temps que ma grâce s'éteigne " soliloqua-t-il. Il ferme les yeux. " Laisse-moi partir".

" Non...Vous êtes de tels crétins tous les deux... Un jour, vous aurez ma peau " en se garant sur le parking d'un motel.

Il se tourne vers Castiel.

" On va faire une pause de quelques heures ici... Il doit y avoir des fringues de rechange de Dean dans le coffre, vous avez à peu près la même taille tous les deux" sourire complice que Castiel voit dans le reflet de la vitre.

" Je repartirais".

" Je parie que non" réplique Sam en ouvrant la portière. " Il ne te laissera plus faire et moi non plus" en la claquant derrière lui.

.

Il sort une plaque du FBI et prétend que l'ange est son prisonnier. Personne ne tique. Délit de sale gueule oblige même si la jeune réceptionniste semble hypnotisée par cet étrange tatoué aux yeux fascinants.

La salle de bain n'a pas de fenêtre, Sam y laisse Castiel seul. Il commande des pizzas avant de laisser un message à Dean. " _Affaire fantôme bouclée... Je rentre en fin de journée_ ".

Castiel regarde son reflet dans la glace... Il revoit les mois défiler... Une lente descente dans ses propres abysses.

Son premier joint : cette liberté éphémère, la douleur qui s'efface...

Son premier tatouage : Ritchie est doué, il l'avait observé pendant des heures dans son salon. Troublante souffrance qui menait à tant de beauté...Il lui avait demandé de le marquer à son tour. Ritchie avait accepté et ce fut le début des _autres_ premières fois...

Celle où Ritchie l'avait sucé pendant que l'ange fumait le joint de trop en imaginant que c'était _sa bouche_ qui le prenait...

Celle ensuite plus douloureuse parce que Ritchie était plus tendre avec les aiguilles qu'avec ses envies de sexe. Avec le temps, Castiel finit par y trouver son plaisir aussi.

Il demanda à se faire percer la lèvre et y fit poser une alliance virtuelle, un nouveau lien...La bouche de Dean dont il rêvait quand il embrassait celle aux lèvres si fines de Ritchie.

Dean qui ne quittait jamais ses pensées...

Jamais.

Il finit par vomir dans l'évier... Marqué dans sa chair et dans cette âme qu'il n'a pas...

.

wwwwwww

.

La porte s'ouvre, Castiel est torse nu. Il y a un court silence gêné que Sam finit par briser.

" Pourquoi?" lui lance-t-il en indiquant ses tatouages d'un mouvement du menton.

" Les écrits restent" en se frottant la nuque, effaçant les dernières douleurs du coup porté par Sam.

" Castiel" tonne ce dernier.

" Je le devais... Pour mes frères, pour mes erreurs... C'est ma pénitence, tout comme ça" en frôlant son plastron du bout du doigt. " Chaque jour, je m'endors et je me lève avec mes péchés" essuyant distraitement son front où l'eau perle de ses cheveux encore humides.

" Et la drogue et cette vie qui n'en est pas une, c'est aussi pour faire pénitence ! Je te...Je ne te reconnais plus...Tout ça, c'est pas toi" se désole Sam.

" De quel moi, tu parles? De Jimmy, de l'ange du seigneur, du rebelle qui a trahi les siens, du meurtrier, du déchu, de l'humain que je fus ou de celui que je suis devenu... Dis-le moi Sam" d'une voix trop calme qui enfonce le chasseur.

" Tout ça, c'est de notre faute...J'espère qu'un jour, tu pourras nous pardonner" soupire le cadet, assis sur le lit, mains ballantes entre ses genoux.

" Il n'y a rien à pardonner...Ce sont mes choix, je me dois de les assumer tout comme toi et...et ton frère assumez les vôtres".

" Tu crois ça" ricane Sam, dépité.

" Je le crois oui" en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Sam lève les yeux.

Dans le dos de Castiel est tatoué un enchevêtrement de chaînes autour de lettres qui lui sont inconnues. Il n'ose pas lui en demander la signification. Il sait que le message qu'il porte ne lui est pas adressé.

" Tu en as d'autres ? ".

" Non... Je n'avais plus rien à dire " en observant le ciel clair parsemé d'étoiles, chemin vers son paradis perdu. " Le reste m'appartient".

.

Ils mangent leurs pizzas dans un silence presque religieux, Sam a envie de savoir mais Castiel reste muet. Muré dans un silence qu'il n'a pas dû briser depuis des mois même en étant encore avec eux.

" On y va" lance Sam et l'ange se crispe. " Tu me promets de rester tranquille jusqu'au bunker ? ".

Comme unique réponse, Castiel lui tend la main au poignet rougi.

.

wwwwwww

.

La porte s'ouvre et Castiel refuse de bouger. Sam tire sur les menottes pour l'obliger à franchir le seuil avant de les lui enlever.

" DEAN" hurle-t-il du haut des escaliers en forçant Castiel à avancer d'une poussée dans le dos.

Castiel habillé d'un T-shirt noir et d'un pantalon de même couleur qui ne rêve que de fuir et regrette plus que jamais l'absence de ses ailes.

" DEAN".

" CA VA, JE SUIS PAS SOURD " crie son frère depuis la cuisine.

" Sam" panique Castiel en le regardant avec ses yeux, cernés de résidus de khôl, qui le transpercent.

" Avance" l'incite le cadet.

.

" Alors cette chasse?" lance Dean bière à la main en entrant dans le salon.

La bouteille éclate au sol :" Cass ".

" Hello Dean".

Un ange passe. On n'entend plus que les respirations et les cœurs qui assourdissent les tympans de leurs battements erratiques.

" Rebelle jusqu'au bout à ce que je vois...T'as croisé Picasso ? " tente d'ironiser Dean, la gorge nouée, en pointant les avant-bras tatoués.

" Non...Je suis tombé sur un homme qui en échange de quelques nuits entre ses draps me rendait un peu de mon passé" assène Castiel avec froideur.

Sam s'écarte. Dean pâlit.

" Cass" d'une voix tremblante.

" Je... Je suis désolé " lâche celui-ci, sur un ton blasé, en décrochant ses yeux bleus de ses orbes verts.

" Merde" répond Dean en se ruant vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. " T'as pas à être désolé bordel... C'est moi...Moi le connard dans l'histoire...Je t'aime tellement, sombre abruti" avant de fondre sur sa bouche tout en l'obligeant à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve acculé au mur.

Les bruits sont presque obscènes, sans retenue. Leurs langues se battent, les dents mordent, se cognent, les lèvres gonflent et les mains se perdent.

Tellement de choses à se dire et si peu de mots pour les exprimer...

Sam quitte la pièce, la suite ne dépendait plus que d'eux.

.

" Tu m'as tellement manqué" soupire Dean en s'écartant légèrement, souffle court.

" Vraiment" gronde l'ange qui le repousse jusqu'à le coincer contre la table, posant un regard concupiscent sur le chasseur.

Dean sait et Dean s'en fout. Il lui sourit et s'offre. Il attend cela depuis le jour où Castiel est parti ne lui laissant plus que des draps souillés par des rêves débridés.

" Tu es sexy comme ça" en glissant maladroitement son genou entre ses jambes contre le désir affiché de l'ange.

Castiel le retourne aussitôt et Dean se retrouve avec les deux mains plaquées sur la table, à sa merci. Il n'était plus question de tergiverser même si il en crevait autant de trouille que d'envie.

Il faut moins de trente secondes à l'ange pour lui baisser pantalon et boxer et tout autant pour en faire de même avec ses propres vêtements.

Et là, tout s'arrête.

" Je... Je t'aime" murmure Castiel dans le creux de son oreille. " Je ne veux pas te baiser Dean...Je veux... Je veux t'aimer" en le prenant par la taille et le retournant pour l'embrasser avec douceur. Il finit par quitter ses lèvres et glisse lentement vers le sol en laissant sa langue parcourir cette peau douce et salée dont il rêve depuis si longtemps. Dean se crispe quand il sent sa bouche sur le bord de son sexe en demande.

" Dean?" en levant ses yeux dans les siens.

Une main se pose sur sa joue. Un pouce efface dans une caresse le maquillage qui coule. Le bleu éclate au milieu de tout ce noir.

" Tu es... magnifique".

Puis il force doucement l'ange à se pencher sur son érection et le regarde le prendre, yeux dans les yeux.

Castiel qui le suce, le masturbe, le lèche et se berce des sons émis par son amant.

.

Dean se laisse faire mais tout en sentant son corps se perdre, le plaisir chauffer son bas-ventre, il se met à pleurer en silence en s'accrochant aux rebords de la table.

" Dean ?".

Castiel s'est relevé et se met à embrasser les perles de sel.

" Pardon..." le supplie-t-il en laissant tomber son front sur son épaule.

" Dean ?".

" Regarde ce que j'ai fait de toi... Putain...Regarde " cris étouffés par les larmes. " Un ange déchu à genou qui me suce bordel... Toi, un ange du seigneur" en s'accrochant à la table comme à une bouée.

" Je ne suis plus un ange, Dean...Je suis humain".

" Par MA faute" en lui attrapant son T-shirt et le serrant de toutes ses forces.

" Non Dean... Je suis là où j'ai toujours voulu être... Je t'aime... Plus que mes ailes, plus que ma grâce... Je t'aime, tu comprends ! ".

" Baise-moi" hurle Dean espérant que Castiel le fasse souffrir comme il l'avait fait souffrir.

" Non" en le forçant à le regarder. Il fait un seul pas en arrière, les chevilles entravées par son pantalon et ôte son T-shirt lui dévoilant le deuxième tatouage.

Dean y pose la main, le visage ravagé.

" _I was an angel of the lord_ " lit-il la voix brisée. Et Castiel se retourne, offrant son dos.

" Les chaînes d'Alastair" souffle le chasseur, bout des doigts sur sa peau, son index traçant les étranges lettres entremêlées.

" C'est de l'énochian" répond Castiel à sa question muette. "Les initiales D et C".

" T'es con, mec" dans un souffle en laissant tomber sa main, les traits défaits.

" Non" en se retournant. " Je suis tien" en se penchant sur ses lèvres et Dean ne peut rien faire d'autre que de céder.

.

Castiel finit de les déshabiller.

" Cass" marmonne l'aîné qui se bat avec ses contradictions.

" Chut" en l'embrassant à nouveau, faisant se frôler leurs deux érections dans un gémissement à l'unisson.

" Cass" répète Dean, perdu et soudain pris par l'angoisse.

" Laisse-moi faire. J'ai eu le temps d'apprendre" en glissant trois doigts dans la bouche de son futur amant. " Tu me fais confiance ? " tandis que Dean rougissant et mal à l'aise lui humidifie les doigts.

" Mets tes jambes autour de ma taille" avec ce sourire effacé qui lui avait tant manqué.

Castiel le force alors à se coucher dos sur la table et se retrouve penché au dessus de lui.

" Dean" en ôtant ses doigts et les faisant disparaître entre ses fesses.

" Merde" grogne Dean en fermant les yeux au toucher.

" Fais-moi confiance" le rassure l'ange en l'embrassant tout en forçant le passage de son index. Il faut quelques secondes à son amant pour accepter l'intrusion mais ses muscles finissent par se détendre tout comme son corps sous les caresses de cette bouche avide sur sa peau.

" Si étroit " en glissant un deuxième doigt. " Si chaud" en mordillant son lobe.

Dean grimace et resserre la prise de ses jambes.

" Doucement" le calme Castiel en faisant jouer ses doigts et soudain Dean s'arque, emporté par un plaisir nouveau qui le submerge. Castiel en profite pour introduire le troisième doigt et continuer de le préparer.

" Putain, Cass" halète Dean, front contre front, main sur sa nuque pour maintenir le contact.

" Ca va?" inquiet.

" Vas-y".

" Tu es sûr? Je ne veux pas te faire de mal" bleu contre émeraude.

Dean prend son visage en coupe.

" Vas-y."

.

Lentement, Castiel se positionne et pénètre l'antre de son amant. Il le sent se crisper sous la douleur et s'accrocher à ses épaules. Il sait que la première fois n'est pas la plus agréable. Ritchie n'avait pris que le temps de se protéger, pas celui de le préparer comme il aurait dû.

Il ne veut pas de ça pour Dean. Pas de ça pour cet homme qui se donne à lui, cet homme qui est toute sa vie.

Il s'enfonce d'un ultime coup de rein jusqu'à la garde et s'arrête. Il pose sa joue sur la poitrine du chasseur et écoute son cœur battre pour lui et ça vrille le sien.

" Bouge " murmure Dean en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés."S'il te plaît".

Castiel se redresse, mains en appui de chaque côté du visage de son amant. Il veut voir le plaisir prendre la place de la douleur. Dean pose les siennes sur ses hanches pour suivre ses mouvements, caressant du pouce le tatouage en énochian.

Castiel va et vient, encore et encore, avec lenteur et douceur. Les talons s'enfoncent sur ses fesses, le corps ondule sous le sien.

Il se décale un peu et frappe juste. Dean ne peut s'empêcher de crier surpris pas la sensation qui le traverse et le laisse pantelant.

Castiel continue les mêmes gestes avec la même cadence et le regarde s'abandonner.

Dean ferme les yeux et le vert disparaît. Il tremble, l'orgasme le frappe sans même que son sexe ne soit touché. Castiel ne s'arrête pas et Dean semble perdre totalement le contrôle. Il gémit quand l'ange se déverse en lui dans un cri muet.

" Cass" soupire Dean alors que les suites de son propre orgasme continuent de le faire planer.

Castiel est couché sur lui, mêlant leurs respirations désordonnées.

" On a oublié de se protéger" lui signale Dean d'une voix cassée mais amusée en lui caressant le dos paresseusement.

" J'en ai toujours mis...avant toi " répond Castiel, tempe contre tempe.

" J'oubliais...L' _Angel blade_ " murmure le chasseur et l'ange rit doucement, serré dans ses bras qui refusent de le relâcher.

" Pareil pour moi, Cass..." en posant un baiser sur sa tempe. " Je t'aime" dit trop vite, dit dans la peur mais dit avec le cœur avant que la raison ne s'en mêle.

Et Castiel, tout en refermant ses bras autour du cou du chasseur, écrase un baiser dans le creux de son épaule avant d'y enfouir son visage.

.

Il finit après quelques secondes par se relever et doucement se retire. Dean gémit une dernière fois. Il a mal partout mais peu lui importe. C'était mieux que tout ce qu'il aurait pu espérer, c'était Castiel.

" Hey Punky " le taquine-t-il en touchant son labret du bout du doigt.

L'ange tique.

" Va falloir que j'assure...J'ai l'air con moi rien qu'avec ça" en pointant son tatouage anti-possession.

" Dean" murmure Castiel avec affection en l'aidant à se redresser.

" Merde" se tortille le chasseur une fois debout. " Je...Je crois que j'ai besoin...d'une douche" le feu aux joues, les yeux qui fuient le bleu des siens.

" Je...Je peux la prendre avec toi...si...si tu veux " ose Castiel.

" Je te préviens, même si c'était le méga pied, on ne remettra pas ça... Tu m'as complètement vidé".

Castiel lui affiche un sourire en coin et Dean rougit violemment.

" Crétin" en lui repoussant le visage d'une main sur la joue avec un sourire empreint d'une tendresse infinie.

.

" J'aimerais rester" demande Castiel.

" J'aimerais que tu restes " répond Dean en l'embrassant chastement. " Je veux que tu me parles de tes mois d'errance...Je veux TOUT savoir".

" Dean" en se mordant la lèvre à hauteur de son labret.

" On ne se cache plus rien... J'ai fait aussi ma part de conneries quand...quand tu étais parti...alors...On est probablement quitte...Hum ".

" Probablement " répond Castiel en lui volant un baiser.

" Depuis le jour où tu m'as sauvé des enfers, tu ne m'as jamais abandonné... J'aurais aimé pouvoir en dire autant... Je... Je suis désolé Cass, désolé de m'être comporté comme le dernier des salauds avec toi".

" Ne le sois pas" sourire effacé devant un Dean dubitatif. " Je t'aime aussi pour ça".

" T'es maso ?" étouffant un rire dépité.

" Non, je t'aime pour le meilleur et pour le pire" lui répond Castiel en l'embrassant tout en glissant sa main le long de son bras pour attraper la sienne et en nouer leurs doigts.

.

Il était enfin rentré chez lui.

.

The end.

.

.

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu.**

 **.**

 **On se retrouve, si le coeur vous en dit, dimanche prochain pour un nouveau petit OS dans le recueil : " Free to be you and me"**

 **.**

 **Love you**


End file.
